nightfallrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alten
The Alten are Sollarians who have inclusive abilities of both the Noxen and the Luxen . The Alten are capable of super human capabilities of the elements like the Luxen, but also have slightly enhanced memory like the Noxen . However, the Altens have weaker lifestream absorption than the Luxen, making high level elemental abilities extremely difficult to learn. Without the starlight, the Alten do not lose their powers as fast as the Luxen do. They are able to live without light the same as the Noxen. Therefore they make their homes either in the light or inside the Domed City. Origin Altens are believed to be the offsprings of these two different races: the Luxen and the Noxen. That fact is still a mystery to everyone, though, as reproduction between a Luxen and a Noxen is almost impossible. But as time passes by, more and more Altens come into existence that their true origin is nearly forgotten. Physical Characteristics of the Alten Altens have more versatile characteristics than Noxen and Alten. Their hair color ranges from brown shades to bright red. Their hair color does not seem to have anything to do with the genetics of their parents, but to their lifestream. Once an Alten reach the age of 15, a disruption chip is placed at the base of their neck in order to help them control their abilities. This chip will also "disrupt" the flow of lifestream in a Luxen if they ever use their powers outside of areas permitted by the Sunova Institution while they are a student there. Once the chip is placed, a very small mark appears in the shape of a crescent, which identifies them as part of the Alten race. Fashion Those of the Alten race have mixed fashion taste, but they see to it that it is as simple as it could be. Those residing inside Thollus have adapted the colorful preference of Noxens when it comes to clothing, but they don't wear as many tattoos as they have. In Cereus, they try to blend in with the Luxen people by wearing plain dresses that match the theme of the White City. Innate Affinites Every Alten has an elemental innate affinity . Their innate affinity depends on which star they were born under. The elements used by the Luxen are fire , air , water , and wood . Sometimes Altens find it hard to control their powers due to disharmony with their innate affinity. Fortunately, the Sunova institute helps young Altens learn how to control their affinities as well as teach them a secondary affinty. For Altens, secondary elements can also be fire, air, water, or wood. Altens can also ''learn the elemental affinity of metal if they choose to go to the University after they finish their secondary education. More information will be put here before you can choose your elements. Alten Abilities All Altens are able to learn the normal ability set, as well as default abilities of their innate element affinity. If they have learned a secondary affinity, Altens also learn the default abilities of their secondary learned element affinity. Excluding normal and default abilities, Altens are able to learn '''8 abilities at once'. If an Alten wants to learn any metal affinity abilities as a tertiary element after graduating from Sunova, Altens are able to know 3 additional '''metal abilities besides "Knowledge" abilities. However, they '''lose the ability to learn Master abilities in fire, air, water, or wood element. This section is liable to change in numbers in the future. Alten Characters Alten Characters of the Nightfall role-playing universe *to be updated last Category:Race